Laleh
centre | Klasse = ((OOC)) | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname = Laleh | Nachname = LeChuck | Geburtsname = | Geburt = left|22px 14.06 in Stranglethorn | Alter = 25 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 162 cm | Gewicht = 58 kg | Haarfarbe = Rabenschwarz | Augenfarbe = Mandelbraun | Hautfarbe = Karamelbraun | Besonderheiten = Viele... | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut}} :: Südländisches Rabenweibchen [[Datei:Lee-wanted-poster.png|thumb|left|100px|'Ehemaliges' Fahndungsplakat aus Booty Bay]] Zentriert durch eine eher niedliche Stupsnase, wirken die exotisch mandelbraunen, und etwas dunkler umrandeten Augen durchaus auffälliger. Recht weiche Züge zieren das karamelbraun gebrannte Gesicht, wirken aber keineswegs hilflos, zumeist eher etwas verschmitzt und durchtrieben. Zudem die lange Narbe, die sich direkt unter dem Kiefer dem Hals entlang zieht, wäre sie nicht so weit rechts angesetzt vermutlich nichts, was zu überleben gewesen wäre. Das dichte, rabenschwarze Haar ist ein weiteres, deutliches Merkmal für ihre südländische Herkunft. Zu filzigen Dreadlocks gedreht, hängen die dicken, wilden Locken zu allen Seiten herrlich kitschig behangen ihrem kleinen Köpfchen herab. Schminke findet sich nur selten, und in sehr dezenter Form, an ihr. Vereinzelt fällt eine dicke, wellige Strähne über ihr Gesicht herab, und baumelt ihren weichen, runden Wangen entlang. Der Mund mit den vollen Lippen vermag den seltenen Grinsern eine ehrlich warme Note zu verleihen, im Allgemeinen bleibt das schmale Gesicht aber rätselhaft und verrät nur wenige ihrer Gedanken. D'rahtiges Persönchen, von eher kleinerer Statur, wohlproportionierter Damenkörper mit langen Beinen, mehr zierlich als von auffällig üppigen Ausmassen. Dennoch wirkt sie durchtrainiert und auf Zack. Die Frau bewegt sich recht elegant, aber auch keineswegs gekünstelt. Eher von einer natürlichen, geschmeidigen Grazie sind ihre runden, knappen Bewegungen, die ebenso darauf schliessen lassen könnten, dass sie in ihrem Leben schon oft genug wegrannte. Ihre wettergegerbte Haut ist von einem karamelartigen Braun, könnte vermuten lassen, dass sie gemischtrassige Elternteile besitzt. Sie selbst könnte man auf Mitte Zwanzig schätzen, richtig zu erraten ist es aber nur schwerlich. '''D'ie Garderobe lässt sich kaum als modebewusst bezeichnen, so sie auch einiges an Freizügigkeit zu bieten scheint, wirkt es dennoch, als wären die primären Merkmale der Kleiderwahl deutlich Robustheit, Zweckmässig- und Bequemlichkeit. Meist ist sie in eher knappen Oberteilen, und engen, gut verarbeiteten Lederhosen anzutreffen. Grösstenteils wirkt die Bekleidung massgeschneidert, und ist selten zu weit, durchaus eng und figurbetont, soweit es die praktische Seite nunmal zulässt. Selten sonderlich viel Farbe in der Garderobe, meist doch eher dunkle Brauntöne, bis hin zu schwarz - will man des Nachts nicht gesehen werden? 'S'ollte der schlanke Nacken freiliegen, ist die dreifingerbreite Totenschädeltätowierung sichtbar, von gutem, geübtem Stich. Der ulkige Totenkopf trägt ein sehr breites, dreckiges Grinsen zur Schau, beinahe schon morbide anmutend. Die Schulterblätter zieren zwei kleinere Hautbilder. Ein süsses, knallrotes Teufelchen, mit spitzen Dreizack, langem, pfeilartigem Schwanz, und kugelrundem Bäuchlein, selbstredend ebenso mit passenden Hörnchen. Gegenüberliegend auf der rechten Seite ein Engelchen in weisser Robe mit buschigen Flügeln, strohblonden, krausigen Locken und einem kleinen Heiligenschein über dem Kopf. Runde Silberringe durchschneiden die Haut an Nase und linker Augenbraue, und bilden damit zumindest den sichtbaren Teil ihrer Piercings. centre ':: Wie im Märchen leftVieles wird gemunkelt, das Meiste mag unklar bleiben, von ihr selbst lassen sich, wenn überhaupt, nur winzige Fragmente erfahren. Geboren in den abgelegenen Winkeln Stranglethorns, wurden ihre Eltern schon früh bei einem Beutezug hiesiger Piraten shanghait, als die berüchtigte "Schwarze Hai" einmal mehr in einer nahegelegenen Bucht ankerte. Das kleine Mädchen wuchs auf einem, von Rum und Blut getränkten, Deck auf, half stumm und schwitzend wo sie konnte, der einzig andere Ausweg: die Planke. Tag für Tag die Meeresbrise in den Haaren, die pfeifend durch die Segel strich, die schwarze Flagge über dem Krähennest wehen liess, und die letzten Erinnerungen ihrer kurzen Kindheit über die wogenden Wellen hinaustrug. Keine Gleichaltrigen an Bord, waren ihre besten und einzigen Freunde zwei kleine, völlig abgeliebte Stofftigerlein, ohne die sie an den Abenden nie gesehen wurd. Laleh sprach nicht, ungewöhnlich lange für ein Kind. Man fragte sich warum, doch genügte wohl ein Blick auf die Umgebung, um einen Grund vermuten zu können. "Denks', 's kleine Ding zerbrich' dir in'n Hän'n, aber beim Klabautermann, 'ch hab'se noch nie wein' geseh'n...", munkelts unter Deck bei der Crew, wenn das kleine Geschöpf in den abgemergelten Armen ihrer Mutter nachts mit den beiden Tigern die Lider schloss. A'''ngeblich nicht einmal, als der Vater kielholen geschickt wurde, nachdem er auf dem Wachposten einnickte. Das Letzte was sie von ihm gesehen hatte, sein stets besorgter Blick, ihretwillen. Letzte Worte gingen im Gejohle der aufgehetzten Crew unter, fing der Wind und blies sie zum Horizont hinweg. Die Sonne sank an diesem Tage blutrot über den Meeresspiegel, tauchte ihn in ein stechendes, blendendes Glitzern, welches das kleine Mädchen nie wieder vergessen würde. ''"Bei'n Weltmeer'n, Scheisse, is' die noch imm'r da?", murrten dumpfe Stimmen, Stunden später in der sternverhangenen Dunkelheit, als das Kind sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. D'''ie Tage zogen dahin, Wochen und Monate, ganze Jahre gar, ein Dutzend an der Zahl, in denen das zarte Geschöpf unter Schweiss und Blut aufwuchs. In den Ohren den pfeifenden Wind, die dreckigen Flüche der Matrosen, das betäubende Donnern der Kanonen und nur Nachts, kurz vor dem Schlafen, die leisen, ängstlichen Lieder ihrer Mutter, von heller, so warmer Stimme, das sie das ganze Unterdeck hätte taghell erleuchten können. Bald schon aber wuchs sie schneller, das kleine Mädchen wurde zur jungen Frau, was einst noch mit grossen, unergründlichen Augen all das beobachtete, was um sie herum geschah, zog die Lider nun zu leichten Schlitzen, formte die Züge zu einer reglosen Fassade, musterte und registrierte. Brachte sich mehr ein, konnte schwerere Arbeit verrichten, wurde mit immer weniger Argwohn angesehen, aber sagte noch immer keinen einzigen Ton. ''"'s eine von'n Stumm'n, eh? Bei dem Anschiss vom Käp'n wär nichma' 'ne Schildkröte still geblieb'n...", mutmasste man offen, nachdem Laleh beim Deckschrubben ungeschickt die Stiefel des vorbeistolzierenden Kapitäns mit einem Dreckwassereimer bekleckert hatte. H'ier und da wurde geankert, sie musste stets an Deck bleiben, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, die mittlerweile krank geworden war. Laleh schien sie kaum noch ansehen zu können, das Leid wohl mitfühlend, unternahm sie dennoch was sie konnte, um der alten Frau zu helfen. Dann ging es mit vollbeladenen Lagern weiter, immer in der Nase der salzige Geruch der weiten See, der süssliche Rumduft bei den Matrosen, das beissende, verbrannte Schwarzpulver im Kanonendeck, und das säuerliche Erbrochene ihrer Mutter. Eine dreitägige Fieberrhythmik mit Schüttelfrost hatte eingesetzt, sichtbare Ödeme an Armen und Beinen, und der bedenkliche Zustand der Frau liessen den Schiffsarzt gleichgültig murmeln: ''"Malaria. Hat' noch 'ne Woche, wenn überhaupt...". Dann ging er bereits weiter. Mittlerweile zu zweit in einer der engen Kajüten untergebracht, soll man in dieser Nacht die kranken, wehklagenden Laute der Mutter verstummen gehört haben, kurz nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde. Weitaus früher als angedacht. ''"Meins'e erns'haf' sie hat... nä, die eig'ne Mutt'r?", befürchtete man diesmal nur noch unter vorgehaltener Hand, und, nachdem die Leiche über Bord geworfen wurde, verlor niemand mehr ein Wort darüber. centre ''':: Namen sind Schall und Rauch * Namen mit denen sie sich vorstellen könnte: Lee, Lady Isolde Ruthersfordkinsworthshire, Lay, Schwester Leya, Laleh. * Spitz- und andere Namen, die man ihr gegeben hat: Lalelu, Rabe, Räbin, Heldin, Knackarsch, Hexe, Meereshexe, Unikat, Hafenhure, Booty, Miststück, Königin, Seebärin, kleines Grossmaul, kuschelweiches Handtuch. centre ':: Spielzeug''' left Fast nie unbewaffnet anzutreffen, hängen an Lalehs Gurt zwei absolut identische und hochwertige Perkussionsrevolver. Hervorragend verarbeitete Qualität, scheinen sie kostspielig genug zu sein, entsprechend auch die zusätzliche Ausstattung, eindeutig sehr fachgnomischer Hand. Breite Trommeln die mehreren Patronen ein gemütliches Zuhause liefern dürften, mit dunklen Handgriffen, aus edlem Mahagoniholz - mag aus ihrer Heimat stammen. Beiden gemein, ein stilechtes Piratensymbol - ein viel zu breit grinsender Totenschädel mit gekreuzten Knochen - darunter in schnörkeliger, wunderschöner Schrift LLL auf dem Griff an der jeweiligen Aussenseite eingraviert. Den Lauf, aus matt schimmerndem, edlem Metall ziert ein langer Rosenstengel, mit vielen Dornen, der sich um das Metall herumwindet, und in der Blüte endet, in deren Mitte auf der rechten Waffe ein L, auf der linken, spiegelverkehrterseits, ein D eingeprägt wurde. Nur bei sehr genauer Betrachtung wird auch auf dem Abzug noch ein kleiner Schriftzug sichtbar werden, MR steht dort auf beiden Kleinoden. Auffällig auch der sehr liebevolle Umgang mit den Schussinstrumenten, beinahe schon zärtlich und stets mit einem irren Grinsen. Der Art von Grinsen, welches nur Leute haben, die keinesfalls Waffen tragen sollten. Lässt auch die Vermutung offen, das dies nur die sichtbare Bewaffnung ist. centre ':: Kunstfertigkeit''' Lyrisches |} Kampfeskünste |} Medizinisches |} Künstlerisches |} Alltägliches |} centre ':: Gerüchteküche''' * "Lee, die trinkt selbst Zwerge unter den Tisch. Aber nur mit Rum. Anderes hab ich sie noch nie trinken gesehen." * "'s war mal 'ne waschechte Pirat'nbraut! Aye!" *''"Keine Chance, Kumpel. Die treibt's doch mit Weibern!" *lacht*'' * "Wusstest noch nicht? Die ist verheiratet!" * "Die hab' ich hier mal gesehen, da hat sie an einer Milch gesüffelt mit so einer Rothaarigen." * "Lee? Ich glaub das Drecksstück wird in Booty gesucht, kannst reich werden, Kollege!" * "'s Mäd'l macht für je'n die Beine breit. Muss'e nichma' gross abfüll'n." * "Ich glaube die isst gar kein Fleisch..." * "War bei uns auf Deck fast immer im Krähennest. Hatte die grösste Klappe von allen, was ganz praktisch dafür war. Gab ihr später auch den Spitznamen." * "Die mit den schwarzen Haaren, oder? Ja, ich glaub die hab ich auch schonmal blond gesehen. Das Gesicht von ihr war das Gleiche." * "Mit Verlaub, aber ich bin mir doch ziemlich sicher, dass die junge Dame noch unschuldig ist!" * "Lee?! Nä du, verpiss dich!" * "Lee sagte mir mal, sie heisse eigentlich Laleh. Und das bedeute Tulpe, da wo sie herkommt." '' * ''"Die Alte sollt' endlich mal abdrück'n, wenn'se sich mal wieder die Knarre an'n Schädel hält..." * "Du, ich glaub so, die hat so was für Gnome übrig, weisst du?" * "Angeblich waren ihre allerersten Worte: 'Fick mich endlich.'" * "De' hat'ma ein' so abgeknallt, weisst'e. Nur so weil'er einfach jut'n Tach gesacht hat, un so'. Durchgeknallt die Alte. Aber sowas von." * "Glaub' die mag Tiere oder so. Warum auch immer..." * "Die hat zwei Knarr'n, liebt'se mehr als die Typ'n mit den'se rumhurt. Weiss'r Teufel was'e damit treibt." * "Das Weib hat'n Mundwerk so gross wie der Un'Goro Krater." centre ':: Spieglein, Spieglein, an der Wand...' Erweiterung sehr gerne gesehen! Dankeschön! ''Was erzählen Freunde und Feinde über die Piratenbraut? * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Labasu "Sánchez" Damaskus - "Sie hat´n echt Hammer Arsch..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Anastasia "Sally" - Sagt: "Lee 's mehr als 'ne Freundin. Zu Lee kann man immer komm'n, wenn man 'n Problem hat und Sie versucht zu helf'n. Egal welches Problem. Lee versteht man vielleicht nicht immer gleich, aber Sie hat nichts böses vor. Sie hat andere Ansicht'n schön und gut, aber 's es desweg'n schlecht? Ne! "Stille Wasser sind tief" passt vielleicht auf andere, aber auf Lee passt "Harte Schale, weicher Kern" wie die Faust aufs Auge. 'ch lass meine Familie nicht im Stich, un' Lee gehört eindeutig dazu!" - Denkt: "Lee ist wie der Wind, aus jeder Himmelsrichtung anders, einmal warm wie herzlich, wie der Süden der einen die Wangen streichelt. Ein andermal kühl wie der Norden, wenn jener zwischen die Kleidung fährt und am ganzen Leib einen erzittern lässt. Einmal wie der Osten, ruhige Winde sind das, hinter denen der Sturm lauert. Und zuletzt wie die westlichen Winde, aufbrausend und doch verbirgt sich hinter dieser harten Schale eine weiche Hand die einen um die Nase kitzelt und das Haar wehen lässt wie einen Umhang. * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Munzel Rosthaube - "Lee? *er lacht leise* Lee's eig'lich ganz in Ordnung. Sie hat charmant'n Humor, charmante Rundung'n un'e charmante Art. Sie's recht angenehm im Vergleich zu dies'n ganz'n Spat'n in dieser Stadt! Sie nimmt mich für voll, is' daher'n gewieftes Ding, ja ja! Lee's ehrlich un' direkt, aber's 'ne Freundin, wenn du's richtig mit ihr anstells'. Die Süße wirkt fast scho'... unschuldig un' töffte, aber... *er winkt ab*' 'ne Freundin von mir sagt, dass der Schein immer trügt. Nur kann ich's mir bei ihr echt schlecht vorstell'n!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ricardo Salvator - "Die Problemfrau schlechthin, aber wozu gibt's denn Freunde?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh - "Ein Schritt vor, zwei zurück. So tanzt man den Booty-Bay-Tango, hm? Nen Blatt im Wind, weniger. Weniger ist manchmal mehr, und es sind und waren schon immer die kleinen Dinge. Mühsaal, Notwendigkeit, Gewohnheit, Bedürfnis, Leidenschaft." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kira "Krümel" Aloisa - "Lee? Wer will 's wiss'n un' warum?" *Abschätzend wird der Fragende unter dem Hut hervor beguckt* "'ch ha' sie an ihr'm erst'n Tag in 'er Stadt zum Rum eingelad'n. Wa' mein Glück. Man soll' lieber ihr Freun' sein als ihr Fein'. Sie ha' 's Herz am recht'n Fleck un' was sie darin eingeschloss'n ha', 's verteidig' sie. Vermutlich au' mit ihr'm eig'nen Leb'n." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jack - "Ich kann ihr Geficke nicht ausstehen. Wenn es Probleme gibt ist sie da... Für die Richtigen. Gute Frau." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Marcas Lebryns - *würde man in den Besitz von Marcas schwarzem Buch kommen, würde man neben einer halbwegs akuraten Zeichnung von Lee auch folgendes lesen können* "Lee, schwarzhaarig, Pistolen, raucht übermäßig viel - Geizt nicht mit dem was sie hat - typische Frau die jedem gefährlich werden kann weil sie alles hat worauf Stormwind steht, inklusive mir - Hübscher Hintern - Zuverlässig, scheint sich um ihre Leute zu kümmern - Ich hoffe sie verschwindet nicht so schnell wie alle andren Frauen die bisher wie sie waren - vertraue ihr." *die Notizen scheinen von verschiedenen Tagen zu stammen, der Stift ist immer mal wieder ein anderer* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Malvenia Crown - "Bringst mich immer wieder zum Erröten. Tust und sagst Dinge, die ich nie tun könnte und doch passiert’s immer wieder dass ich an deinen Lippen hänge und guck, wie ein Kind zum Stern auf dem Winterhauchbaum. Ich hab dich viel zu lange nicht verstanden Lee. Dacht, meine Herren, was für eine versoffene Seemannsbraut. Verstand auch das was Du sagtest oft erst beim zweiten oder dritten Anlauf. Und nu'? Nu' hab ich eine Schwester mit 'nem gewaltigen Herzen in der Brust. Ich wollt ich wär nur halb so mutig wie du Lee... Aber die Sauferei kann ich immer noch nicht leiden." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Galterus "Die Saat" von Flammenberg - "Ist das nicht die Schwarzhaarige die immer ihre Knarren dabei hat? Die wie die große Schwester von Sally wirkt?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Dee Sevens - *die Rothaarige zieht an ihrem Glimmstängel und mustert Euch mißtrauisch* "Lee? Wieso willstn was über die wissen, hm? Ich sag Dir was..." *sie grinst kurz* "Du gehst hin und schaust sie Dir mal an, aber paß auf, daß Du der kleinen Lee und der kleinen Dee nicht zu nahe kommst. Ne Piratenbraut fackelt nich lang, wenn Du verstehst." *sie wendet sich mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen wieder ab* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alcuin "Fury" - "Nerv nich'..." *brummend* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rahel Maev - "Lee....? Hrm...meine Schwester,...aye... Du willst was über sie wissen hrm.....? Ist dir dein Verstand in die Hose gerutscht, und konntest sie nun nich selbst fragen Kleiner?“ *süffisantes Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen* “ glaub ich dir Kleiner .. Deinen Arsch hätte sie bestimmt als ersten aufgerissen... denkst du wirklich sie gibt sich mit so einem Nivaeu von Maden ab, hrmm.....?“ *das Lächeln wird süffisanter* “...sie ist meine Schwester, also küss ihr nächstes Mal die Füsse wenn du sie siehst.....hrm....? Ach und solltest du ihr schaden wollen, ...versuche es doch kleine Made....aus dir kriegt man schnell Hundefutter heraus, hrmm .....?“ *das Lächeln wird amüsierter und kälter, während sie ihren Kopf edel in den Nacken wirft und in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht, Stolz und eine gewisse Verbundenheit spiegelt sich in ihren Augen wieder, während sie nochmal über ihre Worte über Lee nachdenkt* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Cinaedh Fanlem - *lehnt sich stämmig, kerlig an der Veranda ihrer Schmiede, die Hemdärmel hochgekrempelt* “Lee, so ne klene Frau mit so Krimskrams inne Haare eh...? Die hat bestimmt kräftig Feuer unterm Hintern, aber vom Feinsten, darauf kannste Gift nehm'n...eh? Die zeicht den Kerlen bestimmt wo's langgeht....nech nur denen, scheint aber sons' ne richtig Liebe zu sein, wenn man nech ihr Feind 's eh . ?“ *achselzuckend, knapp grinsend macht sie sich wieder Schmiedehammer schwenkend an die Arbeit* centre ':: Aktuellster Strafregisterauszug: Stormwind''' * 29. April, zwei Tage Bau, Pandarenkind mit Pistole bedroht centre '''Leesche Sprüchleinsammlung' * Typ:'' "Du wirst doch nicht...!"'' - Lee im Singsang: "La-Leh-Luuu... für imm'r machs' die Äuglein zuuu..." * Typ:'' "Dirne!" - Lee: ''"Nur weil die einzige Art zu fick'n die'de kenns', die mit Hur'n is', heiss's nich', das jedes Weib eine is', Süsser." * Lee: "Mir scheint die Sonne aus'm Arsch. Mit Regenbög'n dran." * Lee: "Bess'r nix sag'n, als Scheisse red'n." * Lee: "Was'ch im Schwein mach? Schweinerei'n 'türlich." * Lee: "Gibt's hier Freibier?" - ''Typ: "Nur für die, die sich dem Richtigen bücken." - Lee: ''"Bück'n? 's ja wie'n in'n Kajüt'n früh'r... weil'se so niedrig war'n..." * Lee: "Aye, 'n Stück vom Arm fehlt." *lautet ihre medizinische Symptomeinschätzung* * Lee: "Weiss'e wie man'n dreckig'n Seemann nennt? Meerschweinch'n!" * Lee: "Knarr'n? Du baus' Waff'n? Scheisse, jetz' will'ch dich echt heiraten, Kurz'r!" * Lee: "Da brauchs'e entweder dicke Titt'n od'r 'ne grosse Klappe. Un' bei'n Titt'n bin'ch halt nich' so üppig ausgestatt't." * Lee: "Weiss'e... wenn die rote Schärpe 'n Stirnband wär, wüsst ich ja wenigstens, was dir die Blutzufuhr am Hirn abschneidet, seit'se anhas'...." * Lee: "'s bissch'n Gestöhne da drüb'n macht mir nix aus, 'ch komm aus Booty un' hab' schon Tig'r beim Vögeln gehört." * Lee: "Eene, meene, miste, wir spring'n in'e Kiste!" * Typ:'' "Ach du warnst schon vor mir, denkste ich bin so'n Verschwender von weiblichen Wesen?" - Lee: ''"Nä, 'ch denk er is' so gross, das'e für's ers'e Angs' krieg'n könnt..." *zieht sie staubtrocken einen Mundwinkel hoch* centre ':: Leute, Leute...' '''Familie, bei der es wenig aufzuzählen gibt' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Elaine LeChuck † - Mutter - "Es tut mir so unendlich leid Mama..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Henry LeChuck † - Vater - "Warum hast du uns im Stich gelassen?" * 18px Die Kleinen - "Kinderchen" - "Lieb' euch mehr als alles andere." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Kapitän Francis 'Blutschädel' Drake (†?) - Ex-Ehemann - "Lebs' überhaupt noch? Kann ich bei helf'n, das's nich' mehr so is'?" Freunde, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, weil's am wenigsten Sinn macht * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Agilbert Sunke Lichtenfels - "Danke für die Behandlung... Trau dem Kram zwar imm'r noch nich', aber's hilft echt bekackt gut..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alcuin "Fury" - "Bis ein'r von'n Gut'n. Scheisse, das'ch imm'r die Schlech'n will." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Anastasia "Sally" - "Tu nichts, was ich nich' tun... tu einfach gar nichts!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Beneth Lennox - "Fee hatte recht, bis' echt dufte!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Calliope Manolis - "Süss un' doch nich' doof! ... 's muss'ch sag'n, bei'r neu'n Scheffin od'r?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Celerius Reganos - "Freu mich echt auf die Gespräche, has' was im Kopf Kollege..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Cinaedh Fanlem - "Ech' schmucker Kram. 'ch glaub du wirs' mein Ruin." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Dee Sevens - "Dee un' Lee, 's muss ja pass'n." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Damianos Klingenstein - "Lecker! Dein' Rum mein'ch..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Damiar "Vari" Thane - "Mag dich, aber bin'n gross's Mädch'n, 's musst ers' noch kapier'n." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Emma Sullivan - "'s bleibt jetz' bei Emma, egal wie oft da noch rumentscheid'n wills'." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fee - "Der Name sagt all's. Un' passt." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur Berrigan - "Vergisst dich selb'r nich' dabei, eh..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Irileth Lockwood - "Danke, irgendwie has' imm'r 's Richtige für mich auf Lager." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jack Mulldon - "Mag dich Kurz'r, ab'r die Schwanzvergleiche solltes' vielleich' mit Leut'n mach'n, die auch ein' hab'n." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Kelrial "Shade" Shadowbark - "'ch hoff ich verderb dich jetz' nich' auch noch Shan'do! Fluch'n un' sauf'n hat ja schon angefang' seit mich kenns'..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kira "Krümel" Aloisa - "Echt jetz', is' das dein Ernst, eh?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh - "Warum vertrau'ch dir mehr als mir selbs'?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Leirix von Falkenstein - "Schein trügt imm'r. Danke das da bis', wenn man dich braucht." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lizea "Liz" Anderson - "Meine Tür's immer off'n für dich. Hab' ja keine..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Malvenia Crown - "Schwester, Tigertante, Freundin... 'ch wünscht 'ch wär wie du..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Marcas Lebryns - "Mit'm Feuerzeug is' einfach nich' mehr 's gleiche." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Mingan Arbantes - "'s mit'm Käp'n kauf'ch dir bis heut' nich' ab, wollt's doch einfach 'n Grund mich rumzukrieg'n..." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Munzel Rosthaube - "Nehm dich jederzeit wieder auf'n Schoss. Un' zahl auch für!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nemisa Reval - "Ganz lieb'n Dank für's Kopftuch. 's Geschenk wurd mit Begeisterung ausgepackt!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Neseth "Seth" Ferris - "Kopf hoch, Simon wird auch noch bissig'r. Vermutlich aber nie so wie deine Kleine." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Othar Faroth - "Danke für die Chance. Ehrlich verdientes Geld fühlt sich auch nich' ganz verkehrt an." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rahel Maev - "Schwesterchen..." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Razzie Fritzelfunk - "Solltes' viel mehr verlang'n für das, was'de machs'..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ricardo Salvator - "Danke fürs Zuhör'n..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Tiathild "Tia" Rothschreck - "Hab' imm'r so'n Bedürfnis auf dich aufzupass'n, obwohl eig'nlich hart genug bis'!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Will Willoughsby - "Kann dich gut leid'n. Kriegs' trotzdem 'ne Kugel zwisch'n die Aug'n, wenn mir mit'm Fellscheiss komms'." '''Feinde, in beliebiger Reihenfolge, weil's ihr absolut egal ist' * 18px Diego - "Rot, dick, widerwärtig, hässlich. Teufel!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Teretor Al Ressea - "Es wird nicht schnell gehen... und es wird verdammt hässlich werden..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Thessaya Decasso - "Schuld beglichen..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Armondus de Mardonal - "*summ* Schiess' auf mich, schiess'ch auf dich... - Werd nur bess'r ziel'n." centre Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Paladine